


萦绕不去（Always there to remind you中译版）

by Helmo



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Relationship Negotiation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helmo/pseuds/Helmo
Summary: 在他为钱杀了许多人——但还没多到他记不清数——之后，达乌德曾很高兴他的身上没有标记。他的言语不值得被刻印在任何一个灵魂伴侣的肌肤上。本文设定为灵魂伴侣AU。





	1. 萦绕不去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [always there to remind you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407941) by [estora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estora/pseuds/estora), [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen). 



> 这是一篇翻译文，感谢原系列“like a scar, indelible”的原作者们Aescela，Estora和Taywen。本篇翻译自该系列的第一部作品“Always There to Remind You”，由Estora和Taywen完成，也希望大家能多多支持原作，给原作点赞！
> 
> 本篇CP为达乌德/科尔沃，时间接续在《耻辱》第一部低混结局后，即：科尔沃采用非致命方式完成任务，任务期间不杀人，达乌德被饶恕，艾米丽继位成为女皇。
> 
> 原作者提到第一章有暴力描写，然而并不属于生动或详细的描写，不过还是预个警。
> 
> 再次重申，本文是译文，希望大家支持原作，角色和背景属于Arkane，故事属于Estora和Taywen，一切翻译中的错误属于我。

没人能解释为什么有些人生来就带着标记，有时是一个词，有时是一句话。这些标记刻印在一个人的肌肤上，磨灭不去。针对这种现象，自然哲学家已研究多年。众生修道院不知该把它判为界外魔的诅咒，还是将它视为宇宙中更高秩序存在的证明而大加赞颂。也许他们的态度取决于当权者本身是否带有这些标记。

而大多数人生来就带着这些标记。标记代表着两人（在一些特殊情况下，有可能是更多人）之间的羁绊，一种来自灵魂深处的和谐。这些字是灵魂伴侣们会对彼此最先说出的话，由此，他们就能知道谁是自己命中注定的人。

但有的人并不同意。在上流社会中，“灵魂伴侣的标记”可远不是什么值得期待的东西。想让一个被视若珍宝的家族继承人有一个门当户对的灵魂伴侣，这种事出现的概率不怎么高，而大多数家族也不想与下等人纠缠不清。更进一步说，如果统治者的灵魂伴侣是个敌人，这很可能带来灾难性的后果。所以如果一个贵族孩子带有标记，人们会在这孩子出生不久后将其抹去。帝国的上流社会有他们独特的方法：用墨水或者更极端的手段将标记永久覆盖。

还有许多理论来解释为什么一些人有标记而其他人没有。也许是因为这些灵魂伴侣永远不会见面：其中一方可能会早早死去，或者仅仅是因为他们天各一方。所以他们永远无法对话，也就没什么可印在彼此肌肤上的。也可能是因为有些人根本就没有灵魂伴侣。

而后者是更为常见的理论。

 

贾思敏的标记是被抹去的。她的标记贴合着锁骨的曲线，在心脏上方。取而代之的是一条细长的黑色文身。这时常让科尔沃感到烦闷，但他从未表露过他的不适。在索科诺斯，人们对灵魂伴侣标记的态度更加包容。修道院在那儿的影响力还没有那么强，贵族也没有那么多偏见。他自己的标记就从来没人碰过，不过也没有多少人见过。

她见过一次她的灵魂伴侣，那是在一次赋格曲宴会上。（译注：赋格曲是一种乐曲形式，具体的身为音乐盲的译者也不清楚啊……）当时贾思敏的标记已经看不清了，而她灵魂伴侣的还完好无损。她确认了那女人身上的标记确确实实是她俩刚见面时说的话。在那之后的几周里，贾思敏一直都很忧虑。尽管她从未知晓那人的姓名，也不曾尝试了解她的身份。

“你从来没见过你的灵魂伴侣么？”有天晚上，贾思敏喃喃道。当时科尔沃正趴着打盹儿。她的手指轻柔地抚过他的脊背，抚过沿着他脊椎的草草几字。

“没有，”科尔沃向她保证，然后翻过身来亲吻她。总有一天他会遇见他的灵魂伴侣，对此他毫不怀疑，不过他也并不着急。当他们相见时，他的人生也不会有很大改变：他依旧是皇家护卫，贾思敏也依旧会是他生命中最重要的人。

当他对贾思敏说出这些话时，她在他的怀中轻轻颤抖：“我的标记，你知道它写了什么吗？”

科尔沃轻声说着不知道，一边用拇指抹过看不出什么的标记。他假装没注意到贾思敏涌出的眼泪。

“你比我能想象出的还要漂亮，”贾思敏低语道。

科尔沃把她抱得更紧了，还发出轻轻的“嘘”声来安抚她，因为他不知道该说些什么。他能想到的话不是太老套了，就是完全不合时宜。他怎么能说“她听起来是个不错的人，如果她能看到你的标记就好了”。贾思敏可能再也不会见到她。

 

“如果你不打算供认的话，”伯罗斯说，他脸色发白、充满怒意，“那我觉得你也没必要留着你的舌头了，我们要的只是签名而已。“

科尔沃缩了一下。伯罗斯早就命令苏利文好好“照顾”一下他的标记。他甚至都不清楚他的标记还剩下什么。苏利文十分享受用鞭子和烙铁来折磨他，但再多的折磨也不能让科尔沃忘记那些字，也不能让他承认他从未犯过的罪。

“不喜欢吗？”伯罗斯低声说，倾身向前。苏利文的身影出现在附近，旁边是一个托盘，放满了他趁手的工具，但科尔沃忽略了他。“快供认吧，然后……”

科尔沃啐了他一口。伯罗斯猛的一退，发出厌恶的声音，唾沫和血的混合物糊了一脸。

“去死吧，”科尔沃嘶哑地说。

伯罗斯抹去脏污，毫不在意地把手帕丢在一边。“词不错，作为遗言来说，”他说着，一边向苏利文打了个手势。

猛然一击把科尔沃的头打歪向一边，漫长的几秒种后他的视线才渐渐清晰。

“我应该告诉你不要挣扎，”伯罗斯又说道，而苏利文用巨掌钳住科尔沃的脸。他的手指收紧，强行让科尔沃张开下颌，另一只手举起一把刀。“但如果你把自己的伤弄得更重了，我觉得我会更高兴。”

 

“我很高兴你还留着你的标记，”贾思敏说道，此时塔楼逐渐苏醒。他不得不快点离开，免得有仆人发现他在她的床上。但他心里并不情愿。

“这样你有一天就会遇到那人，你们可以共度余生，就在这座塔楼里。”

“那人肯定会和你一起住在这儿，”她又说道，带着些怒意。科尔沃想反对，但她瞪着他。

他保持了沉默，尽可能流连了久一些，然后才不情愿地爬下床准备离开。

“……不过这话看起来确实有些狂妄，”贾思敏评论着他的标记，而科尔沃正打算穿好衣服然后溜回他的房间，免得引起什么流言蜚语，或者更糟，一桩丑闻。“狂妄”是她用来委婉的表述“这人是个混蛋”的方法，“‘我知道不少事，保镖。’谁会这么说话？”

科尔沃哼了一声：“等我弄清楚了就告诉你。”

 

“我知道不少事，保镖，”达乌德说。

科尔沃抖了一下，没能压住那声不受控制的惊呼。他没料到会听见这句话。

这个杀手是科尔沃的灵魂伴侣？

这人杀了他的女皇，把顿沃城搅得天翻地覆，还把艾米丽交给了潘德尔顿兄弟，让她藏身在一家妓院里？

科尔沃能受得了数月的折磨，能从充斥着老鼠和尸体的下水道逃离寒脊监狱，这些他都能承受。他也能在保皇党对他指指点点的时候忍着和他们交流，找到方法来处理伯罗斯和他的同党而不只是依靠杀戮，接受被第二次背叛，这些他也能受得住。

但这个……

科尔沃的身体颤抖起来，既是因为保皇党给他下的不知名的提维亚毒药，也是因为体内瞬间涌起的怒火。他从未像现在强烈地感受到失语带来的无力感，再次见到艾米丽时没有，要劝服波伊尔夫人跟他去地下室时没有，想和伯罗斯当面对质并要求他偿还罪孽时也没有。

他没怎么听清达乌德剩下的话，也没注意到那混蛋把装备扔到了精炼炉里。爆炸产生的冲击波让他失去了意识，终于，科尔沃能暂时从这操蛋的人生中解脱。

 

艾米丽出生时身上没有标记，但她并不烦恼。有时她能看到她妈妈无意识地摩挲着自己的标记，脸上充满忧思，整个人难得的安静。

“你能自己给自己幸福，”她妈妈一遍遍地告诉她，艾米丽相信她。

当她向科尔沃问起标记时，他给她看了。他慢慢地跪下，脱掉制服上衣，没有丝毫反对，尽管艾米丽明白问起这事挺无礼的。她只是想知道这有什么值得大惊小怪的，反正贵族们从不信任灵魂伴侣这东西。

艾米丽默读着他的标记，不知道如果念出来是不是太不礼貌了。倒不是说科尔沃会将她错认为自己的灵魂伴侣：她确信科尔沃其实是自己的父亲，不过她妈妈和他都不承认罢了。否则就太诡异了。

“所以说你还没见过那人，对吗？不像妈妈？”艾米丽问道，一边拍拍他的肩膀，让他把衣服穿上。

科尔沃停住了，衬衣才穿到一半。“我的确还没见过，”他承认，却不说她妈妈是否见过。但艾米丽猜到她见过，要不她怎么有时会如此忧愁呢？除非她在盼望着自己的灵魂伴侣，没有别的理由可以解释。

“你想见到那人吗？这事在宫廷里好像不太合适。”

科尔沃皱了皱眉，想着该怎么回答，一边穿上了制服外套。艾米丽尽量不表现出等不及的情绪。当科尔沃像现在这样陷入思考时，催他赶快回答反而会让他更慢。

“我想，”他说，“时机到了我们自然会相见，我无法改变这点，不过，我确实想见到那人。”

艾米丽沉思着点了点头。“但如果事情有变呢？你应该关心你的灵魂伴侣，胜过其他任何事物。”

“你和贾思敏永远是我最先考虑的，”科尔沃赶紧回答，蹲下来给了她一个拥抱。艾米丽依偎在他怀里，科尔沃不再像从前一样宠溺着她了。她已经长大了，科尔沃总是这么说。

但艾米丽注意到了他听到刚才的问题时那不安的眼神，再多的拥抱都不能让她忘记。

标记带给他们的只有烦恼，而艾米丽讨厌看到他们不愉快。不管科尔沃的灵魂伴侣是谁或是打算何时现身，那人最好能解决这些烦恼，不然又有什么意义呢？

 

“为什么，”艾米丽只能想到这一句，她小声的说，像个孩子。她讨厌这样，她不应该再像一个孩子了，她是女皇。她咬着脸颊内侧，低头看着科尔沃写下的字，这样好过看他脸上闪过的表情：后悔、悲痛、禁欲般的冷漠。

她能看到的只有那几个字，一个名字：达乌德。叫这个名字的男人杀了她的母亲，还把所有罪都诬陷到科尔沃头上。因为他，艾米丽再也听不到科尔沃的声音。

但科尔沃想让她指派这人为新任的间谍大臣。

沉默，只能听见艾米丽颤抖的呼吸。过了一阵儿，钢笔的沙沙声响起，科尔沃写下他的回答。

“他后悔了，”科尔沃潦草的写着，不像是印刷体也不像是手写体。如果艾米丽这么写字的话，她以前的老师早就发火了。但卡莉斯塔不怎么在乎，不过她确实要求艾米丽练习写出流畅的花体字，这符合人们对女皇的期待。“我依然恨他，但是……”艾米丽瞥到，但她看不见剩下的字了：科尔沃把它们都划掉了。他在下一行继续写：“我信任他。他不会背叛你的。”

“怎么可能？！”艾米丽问，双手握成拳，免得让自己把科尔沃的回答从写字板上扯下来扔进火堆，“你怎么能……怎么会！你说过你恨他。”

科尔沃沉着地回视着她，脸上有着读不出的表情。艾米丽忍回了剩下的问题，她知道科尔沃在思考，她不能催促。终于，几分钟过去了，科尔沃拿回写字板，写下几个字。

看到回答时，艾米丽抖了一下。“你确定？”

科尔沃点点头，他看起来比艾米丽还不想承认这个事实。

“好吧，”艾米丽说，又低头看着那几个字，“我会……会这么办的。”

 

在这座小村子里，达乌德认识的所有人都有灵魂伴侣的标记。他的妈妈也有，那几个字横跨了她的左前臂内侧，她用一把锋利的刀把它划掉了。

“你不需要这个，”当他因为没有标记而被其他孩子嘲笑时，她这么告诉她，“那群无知小孩认为这是种童话故事，但它不是。”她轻轻擦着他开裂的嘴唇，在他因为伤口上涂抹的混合物带来的刺痛而退缩时依旧耐心。

在那之后其他孩子再也没嘲笑过他。也许他没有标记，但他的拳头比他们的更快更狠，哪怕处于人数劣势。

 

“你有标记吗？”在他进入艾米丽的宫廷几个月后，她这么问到。

达乌德本能的看向她右侧，希望能看到科尔沃在她身边盯着他，眼神里是不加掩饰的反对。但皇家护卫今天缺席了。接着他意识到艾米丽是在问灵魂伴侣的标记，而不是界外魔赐予他的神秘符记。

他不确定这样是不是更好。灵魂伴侣标记虽不是什么诅咒，但是……问起这件事还是十分无礼。可能是因为艾米丽还年轻，她才问出这种不得体的问题，但她看起来既不好奇也不愧疚。她的态度表明她根本就不关心。

既然如此，为什么要问呢？

“我没有，”达乌德说。

艾米丽点点头。她的反应很小，达乌德猜不出什么。“我也没有。母亲有，但在她出生后就被抹去了。我只见过科尔沃的。”

达乌德忍住了问那是什么的冲动。那不关他的事，他不该在意，他本来就不在意，不管怎么说。

“在他背上，沿着脊椎，”艾米丽接着说，今天她的眼神格外有穿透力，不过也许这只是达乌德的想象。“我不记得具体是什么字了，但好像是说……”她停顿了一下，用一种低沉的、不自然的声音接着说，“‘我知道不少……不少事，’之类的吧，‘保镖’。”

达乌德忘记了如何呼吸，他的思绪断断续续。他依稀能感觉到艾米丽-考德温不带感情地观察着他的反应，看他耳中血液的搏动声像惊雷炸裂，看他五脏翻绞，令人不适。

“你不该谈论别人的标记，”达乌德听见自己说，强装出镇定的样子。

“随你怎么说。别来教我该怎么做，”艾米丽说，眯起了眼睛，“你可以退下了。”她随意地挥了挥手。

 

“我的父亲……”有一天，达乌德鼓起勇气问到，就在他被从母亲身边带走的前几个月。她从铺满柜台的草药中抬起头来看着他，达乌德沉默了。她的眼神中没有责备，但他还是感觉很内疚，因为提起了这件事。

“你想知道你父亲是不是我的灵魂伴侣。是的，他是。”她承认道，小心地把刀放好。

达乌德低头看着他的作业，假装在认真读书，但纸上的字根本组不成有意义的话。他只能注意到妈妈走过来时轻轻的脚步声。

“我不后悔有了你，”他妈妈告诉他，蹲下来将他拥入怀抱。换作其他时候，他大概会抗议的。毕竟他已经长大了。

“但你的胳膊，”达乌德在她颈边低声说，有些希望她不要听到。她身上是苦涩的草药味，这些草药能制成药剂，卖的钱则可以让他们吃饱穿暖。他知道她有时也配制毒药，但她从不在他面前这么做。

“你的父亲有些不同的希望。他的客人和我的不同，他也不明白——或者不愿明白——我想要的并不是他想要的。”她轻轻耸了耸肩，“我还没听说过哪一对儿像我们一样惨淡收场的，也许命运做了错误的安排。不管怎么说，结局不像我们从小认为的那样，是个童话故事。”

“但大多数人是幸福的啊，”达乌德说，没能控制住自己。他认识的每一个人的父母都是灵魂伴侣，在这个索科诺斯小村庄里，这就是常态。

他妈妈叹了口气，一圈圈抚摸着他的后背。“看起来是这样。我不觉得他们比没有标记的人更幸福或者更不幸，还有许多的人终其一生都在等自己的灵魂伴侣出现。我知道虽然在这儿听起来不可思议，但有许多的人并没有标记，我也确定他们可以像相配的一对儿一幸福。”

当他被带到卡纳卡之后，他理解了母亲话中的真谛，有生以来头一次，他不再想要一个标记了。

在他为钱杀了许多人——但还没多到他记不清数——之后，达乌德曾很高兴他的身上没有标记。他的言语不值得被刻印在任何一个灵魂伴侣的肌肤上。

 

达乌德发现自己站在科尔沃的房间门口。

他本来想去他的办公室，整理一下要给艾米丽作报告用的笔记，在深夜前结束这一天的工作。但双脚背叛了他，把他带到了这里。

就在他正决定是要敲门还是要转身回办公室时，门开了。

科尔沃站在门口，眼睛微微瞪大，之后又眯起眼睛，抱起双臂。他只穿着衬衣，戴着皮手套，达乌德猜他刚刚把艾米丽护送回塔楼。他脸上的表情像是要让达乌德给他一个答案。

达乌德舔了舔突然干燥的嘴唇，说：“我能进去吗？”

科尔沃看起来更怀疑了，但他还是转身走进了房间。

达乌德跟着他走进去，一边盯着他的背影，但他什么也看不出来。艾米丽可能只是……怎么说？拿他开玩笑？她怎么知道他对科尔沃说的最初几个字是什么，除非是捕鲸帮的人告诉她的。或者是科尔沃自己。哪种方法都不太可能。

科尔沃不耐烦地踏着脚，把达乌德从思绪中拉出来。他应该跟科尔沃说说，让他告诉艾米丽不要刺探灵魂伴侣标记这种有忌讳的东西。或者他可以编点儿借口，他手上还握着些文件。

或者……

“你的灵魂伴侣标记，”达乌德说，“它……”他的嗓子突然哑了。

科尔沃僵住了。

“给我看看？”达乌德说着，走近了一点。

科尔沃摇摇头，后退一步。

达乌德停下了，盯着科尔沃，试图读懂他的态度。科尔沃紧绷起来，无论达乌德接下来打算做什么，他都做好了反应的准备。达乌德没有权利向他询问这些，但他之前也没有权利向他求饶。

“求你了，科尔沃，”达乌德说。

科尔沃双手握紧，然后又放松。他皱了皱眉。然后他脱下手套，迅速解开了衬衣扣子。当科尔沃脱下衣服时，达乌德没有移开视线。他的皮肤上是层层叠叠的疤痕，有些是旧伤，大多是新伤。旧伤疤是在战斗中留下的，新伤疤明显只产生于一个原因：制造痛苦。

科尔沃重重地叹了口气，转过身去。后背的伤疤来自烙铁和鞭打。在寒脊监狱的六个月依旧让他身形憔悴，一条条肋骨和脊椎的突起在斑驳的皮肤下清晰可见。然而吸引达乌德眼球的是一行字，从科尔沃后腰上方开始，到腰带处结束。

达乌德看到自己的手抚摸着已经愈合的鞭伤。“保镖”已经被完全抹去了，最后两个字的位置只剩下一片烧伤和割伤的痕迹。

科尔沃的呼吸停顿了一下，整个人缩了缩，他没料到达乌德会用戴着手套的手抹过他的伤痕。当达乌德收回手，脱下手套时，他背部的肌肉收缩绷紧。但当达乌德又把裸露的手指按在他伤痕累累的皮肤上时，他又放松下来。而当达乌德沿着那行字向上抚摸时，他陷入这感觉。

接着科尔沃退开一步，把衬衣穿好，不去看达乌德。达乌德没有阻止他，他还震惊于……刚刚的一切。

科尔沃转过身来叹了口气。恍惚之间，达乌德想知道他看见了什么，他自己现在脸上是什么表情，他僵硬的姿势又揭露了他怎样的心态。当科尔沃带他走向壁炉旁的两把扶手椅时，达乌德没有抵抗。科尔沃把他推到最近的一把椅子里坐下，自己坐在另外一把上。

“我没有标记，”达乌德说，科尔沃应该知道这些。他可能时科尔沃的灵魂伴侣，但讽刺的是，科尔沃并不是他的。就好像达乌德对这男人犯下的错还不够多似的，他连相应的标记都没有。他猜想，科尔沃可能也根本不想让他这种人作自己的灵魂伴侣。

科尔沃看起来十分恼怒，好像觉得达乌德是个彻头彻尾的白痴。当发现达乌德只是盯着他看时，科尔沃不耐烦地示意他靠近点。

达乌德小心翼翼的走近，在科尔沃的椅子前停住。接着他缩了一下，因为科尔沃张开了嘴，给他看自己舌头的残余。

然后他睁大了眼睛，因为……

那是种奇怪的感觉。有一种短暂、剧烈的喜悦，因为达乌德从没想过他会有个灵魂伴侣，也早就劝服了自己他并不需要。同时还有种强烈、迫人的愧疚和悔意。以为他对科尔沃所做的一切，不论是不是有意为之，都糟糕的多。加上刚刚明白自己是科尔沃灵魂伴侣所带来的沉重感，达乌德已经没法清醒思考了。

“我，”达乌德说，后退一步——或者说本想后退一步——他的腿已经不受控制了，几乎没注意到科尔沃发出的提醒：他摔倒在地板上。祈求原谅的话就在他嘴边上，紧紧抓着他的喉咙，威胁着要噎死他。他不值得被原谅，现在道歉又有什么用呢？关于这件事，他该说的话都说了，而科尔沃也已经饶过了他的性命。

当达乌德把脸贴在他腿上时，科尔沃紧张起来，但过了一会儿还是把手放在了他的头上。

“我不知道，”达乌德贴着他的裤子，喃喃地说。他不是想找借口，或是做解释。他只是不知道还能说什么。

科尔沃动了动，达乌德想把头抬起来，虽然他并不情愿。但科尔沃手掌施加的轻微压力表示他可以不这么做。当科尔沃的手指梳过他的头发时，他的呼吸颤抖起来。他的手指安抚着他，让他重重靠在他的腿上。他能听见笔尖和纸摩擦出的沙沙声，但他不想考虑。

这并不是个舒服的姿势，他的膝盖在抗议，如果他还蜷缩在科尔沃腿边，脖子也快要抽筋了。但同时达乌德也发现，说来真可悲，自己想永远这么待下去。

当科尔沃移开手时，达乌德轻轻抗议了一声。他听见科尔沃清了清嗓子，于是然后抬起头。

“我并没有原谅你所做的一切，”科尔沃的信息这样写道。达乌德想知道，如果有另一个世界，这歪歪扭扭的潦草字迹会不会出现在自己的某块皮肤上。如果他没有把一切都搞砸的话。

“我不知道我会不会原谅你。但我相信你想作出补偿，相信你会尽你所能去保护艾米丽。”

达乌德这种人不值得被这样对待。“我想做出补偿。我会保护艾米丽的。”达乌德嘶哑的声音说。他的嗓子很疼，就好像一直以来都在嘶吼着这句话。他想跟科尔沃说说迪莱拉的事，但现在说出来就像是求关注一样。他想让科尔沃知道，因为这样他就能明白达乌德的诚意，而不是因为他想借着除掉女巫这档事获得什么感谢。

科尔沃点点头，又拿起写字板。“起来吧。你的膝盖肯定很酸痛了。”

达乌德迅速站起来，无视了关节发出的咔咔声和伴随的疼痛。“我该走了。”他说，环视四周，就是不看着科尔沃。他的房间和达乌德的差不多，只是稍微大一点。房间里到处都是艾米丽的画，有的钉在墙上，有的摊在桌子上。科尔沃的武器架放在墙角。一张床放在房间的另一边，旁边是单人衣柜，还有一个剑架，放着科尔沃日常携带的佩剑。

达乌德向门口走。血液流回到脚部，他忍住不颤抖。背后的科尔沃发出挫败的声音。他刚把门开了一条缝，科尔沃一推，再次把门关上。

他对达乌德露出不悦之色，直接把门锁上，给达乌德看了看写字板：“不是叫你离开。”然后他迅速地补上，“如果你想走的话就走吧。”

“我不想离开，”达乌德还没来得及想好怎么说就承认道，“但是天色已晚，我该走了。”

科尔沃咬了咬嘴唇，写下他的回答：“我们要谈谈我们之间联结。明天。我睡床的右侧。”他平静地看着达乌德读完那句话，投来难以置信的眼神，接着他耸耸肩，走向床头的台灯。他把灯关掉，房间一片昏暗，只有壁炉发出的火光。

达乌德看着他走过去，当科尔沃开始脱衣服的时候，他瞪大了双眼。无论科尔沃想做什么，他都愿意接受。但问题是，科尔沃想做什么呢？

科尔沃仍然无视了他，脱到只剩内衣，钻进了床铺里。

达乌德依然能收拾好带来的文件然后离开，但他不想这么做。当他走到床边开始脱衣服，然后爬到床上的时候，科尔沃一动不动，尽管他的呼吸声很重，几乎像是叹息。

达乌德不记得上次和人同床共枕是什么时候了。这几年，达乌德把这种关系都保持在一夜情的地步，每次办完事儿他就马上离开。他没兴趣每晚睡在同一个地方、同一个人身旁，那只会成为他的弱点。

科尔沃背对着达乌德，毯子从他的肩头滑落，拷问留下的痕迹在昏暗的火光中清晰可见。达乌德双手握拳，防止自己伸手去触摸那些伤疤，然后他翻了个身，盯着天花板。

之前的不安感再次浮现，与科尔沃这样亲密接触只让他的思绪更加纠缠混乱，与他跪在科尔沃脚边时不同，那时他的头脑是一片令人愉悦的空白。知道科尔沃也没睡着这件事并没什么帮助：他的呼吸不像睡着了一样深而均匀。

科尔沃重重出了口气，坐起来，皱着眉盯着他。

“我不知道你想让我做什么，”达乌德承认，不去看他的眼睛。这儿的天花板不像他在水淹区的房间里的那样有趣，但他觉得不用再暴露在风吹雨淋之下还是挺值得的。不过从余光里，他还能看到科尔沃在摇头。

“所以说你不想让我留下，”达乌德说，把毯子推到一边。这也不奇怪，他早就知道自己没有任何作为灵魂伴侣的价值。科尔沃又不傻，他肯定也多多少少意识到这一点了。但科尔沃用一只手按着他的肩膀，把他推回床上，达乌德哼了一声。

“别走，”科尔沃的口形告诉他，至少达乌德认为这就是他想说的，无论如何，他先这么认为吧。

“我留下，”达乌德冒冒失失地说，科尔沃点点头，稍稍放松了。他又靠近了点，大腿的线条紧贴着达乌德的肩膀。他毫不费力就能蜷起身把头枕在科尔沃腿上，但达乌德尽量抗拒着这种冲动。

“我的母亲，”达乌德首先脱口而出，科尔沃微微转过头看着他。“她和我父亲是灵魂伴侣。她来自一个小群岛，那儿对这种联结有着不同的态度，比这该死的城市好多了，没准儿比索科诺斯还好。当灵魂伴侣相见时，他们之间不一定要发展出性关系，或是必须结婚，有可能的话生个孩子什么的。虽然这些事都比较常发生，但就算没有，人们也不会瞧不起他们。有时候，灵魂伴侣会各自和其他人组建家庭，不管对方有没有标记。她把这种联结称作‘柏拉图式的关系’。”

多年来，达乌德都没有再想起这段对话，那是他与母亲的最后几段谈话之一，再之后他就被带走了。他从没跟任何人说起过这些。

科尔沃哼了一声，转过身去，不过他只是去拿床边放着的写字板和笔。

达乌德也坐起来，向他靠了过去，两人的膝盖抵在一起。科尔沃并不怎么赞同他的动作，但他也没有移开。

“我说过明天我们再谈谈这事，”他写道，但达乌德瞥见他的嘴角微微翘起。

“我只是想说……我不奢求你能给我什么，”达乌德解释道，“现在就已经足够了。”

“所以你不想要更多的。”

达乌德舔了舔突然干燥的嘴唇，试图读懂科尔沃的表情，但这一点儿也不容易。“我以为你想明天再谈。”

科尔沃眯了眯眼，迅速写道：“回答我。”

达乌德想转过身去，但他知道那样不太公平。这样做意味着完全无视科尔沃和别人交流的主要方式。虽然科尔沃可能有其他方法来表达他想说的话，但这样做无益于他俩之间诡异的休战协议。于是他抱起双臂，思考该如何回答。

“我不知道我想要什么，”达乌德说，“我不想草率地下决定。除非能确定我们就是……灵魂伴侣……”这几个字说出来有些奇怪，但达乌德还是说了下去，“我才能同意。我不想强迫本不该发生的事去发生。”

“那就先维持着柏拉图式的关系，直到我们改变决定。”

“好的，”达乌德说，松了口气，“如果这是你的想法的话。”

科尔沃恼怒地盯了他一眼，“如果这不是我的想法，你会知道的。”

“没错，”达乌德让步了。

“现在，躺下，我想睡了。”科尔沃又写到。他直直盯着达乌德，看他又躺回毯子下，然后才把笔和写字板放回桌上，也躺了回去。

当科尔沃把一只胳膊搭在他腰上时，达乌德抖了一下。不过当科尔沃要把手抽走时，他轻轻抓住他的手腕。两人都紧张了一下，最后科尔沃叹了口气，达乌德能感觉到他的气息落在自己的后颈上，于是把他的手握的更紧了。

“我还以为你会睡在床的右半边，”达乌德说，因为科尔沃也快躺到了他占据的左半边床，整个人基本上要圈住他了。

科尔沃把手甩向达乌德的脸，捂住了他的嘴。达乌德轻笑出声，把那只不安分的手拉走，两人的手指交叠在一起。

“晚安。”达乌德说。

科尔沃发出抱怨声，但他的手指像达乌德的一样，紧紧抓着对方。

 

番外1

“所以，”达乌德说，清了清嗓子，“我猜我该学学怎么打手语了。”他知道科尔沃和艾米丽同时在学，这样她就能理解，科尔沃也能学着交流。

科尔沃点点头。

“你能……教我么？”

科尔沃歪歪头，竖起一根手指。

“第一课？”达乌德猜。

科尔沃又点点头。然后翻转手腕，竖起中指。

“哇哦，”达乌德说。


	2. 心之所在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “特么的闭嘴，达乌德，”科尔沃比划道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章虽然放在了第一部作品里，但实际写于本系列第二部“of what you've done”之后，所以会和那一篇有些不一致的地方。“of what you've done”的翻译也在进行中，完成后我会发上来。

科尔沃可能说出的话没写在他的皮肤上，倒不是说他感觉难过，或者后悔，甚至愤怒。其实他也不确定自己感受如何，只有一种混合着沮丧的解脱感，不过他总是发现自己——不管是不是无意地——想着有可能写在自己身上的字会是什么，如果科尔沃还有舌头的话。

大概会是"我要杀了你，你个该死的混蛋"之类的吧。

他的话语不值得被刻在任何一个人的肌肤上，尤其是科尔沃。但达乌德觉得自己活该承受科尔沃的怒火，好提醒他记得自己都做过什么。

第二天早上，他们并没有谈这件事。达乌德醒来时，科尔沃已经走了：床铺空荡又冰凉。没有了科尔沃的手臂搭在自己腰上和他温热的身体贴着他后背的感觉，达乌德心里也空落落的。床头柜上有张纸条，上面是他熟悉的科尔沃潦草的笔迹，向他保证他俩会谈谈——或者说是半谈半写——但首先他有些任务要完成。没关系，达乌德想，只感到一阵放松，但也因此自责起来。他们过会儿会谈谈，等待期间达乌德可以平息一下深达骨髓的震颤和冻结内脏的负罪感。

哦，对了，那已经是一周前的事了，他们之间的半谈半写一直没发生。

他当然没有故意躲着科尔沃。只是，有些报告需要他处理，他不得不离开宫殿，当他有机会回去找科尔沃时，科尔沃也在外处理一些报告，于是情况就这样周而复始。

他不想逃避，不想再回避自己的行为产生的后果了。从前的他不分黑白的杀戮，然后逃开，就好像自己有多么特殊、迷人、又坚不可摧，比其他所有拥有界外魔标记的人都更强，还不用受灵魂伴侣的约束。

现在他却因为没有出现的文字而起鸡皮疙瘩，那些字本也许能让他收手。

“先生？”汤玛斯问到，他们正蹲伏在屋顶上，隐藏在一片阴影中，高高看着瘟疫肆虐的街道上有帮派在悄悄活动。“你没事吧？”

达乌德活动了下脸部肌肉，反应过来他的手一直在右臂上摸来摸去，好像想抓出科尔沃本该对他说的话，如果他的舌头没有被割掉，如果他没有遭受折磨，如果达乌德没有杀掉他的女皇。

“没事，”他生硬地回答，把手收回来，握了握拳。

汤玛斯好像不怎么相信，

“只是……上周你一直都……有点奇怪。”

“你说得对，”达乌德说，汤玛斯的惊讶溢出了面具。“我不喜欢毫无意义的问题。”

他不用去看汤玛斯的脸就知道他肯定翻了个白眼。

“那我先在酿酒厂里等你，先生，”汤玛斯说，话音未落，他就消失在一阵灰尘中。

达乌德想知道汤玛斯有没有灵魂伴侣的标记，还是说他身上也什么都没有，因为达乌德的所作所为。

 

艾米丽也没有灵魂伴侣标记。确实，达乌德觉得，自己杀的人还没有多到把这个年轻女皇的灵魂伴侣也夺走的地步，但这种没来由的负罪感还是很难消除，因为他已经夺去了她父亲的的声音和母亲的生命。

但他还记得自己像她一般大时，沮丧又痛苦，只能独自待在校园一角，因为他是唯一没有标记的人，觉得自己甚至都得不到他妈妈一直相信的“柏拉图式的关系”。然后他渐渐长大，做了一些决定，觉得自己还是这样最好。

这不是他犯下的第一个严重错误，他觉得这也不会是最后一个。

“你不该谈论别人的标记”，他对艾米丽这么说过。询问其他人的标记、咄咄逼人地刺探别人的隐私，这是件无礼的事，他心里的一部分希望她从来没提起过这件事。但科尔沃是他的灵魂伴侣，无可否认，尽管达乌德、艾米丽和科尔沃都很难接受。他不知道这是不是意味着他和科尔沃注定要有一些……亲密关系，或者甚至是超越“友情”的关系。

灵魂伴侣相见时，并不总是相爱、结婚、组建家庭。有时他们会对抗，有时他们早已和别人相爱，组建了自己的家庭。有时这段关系就像火焰，炽烈又危险，燃尽后只留下余灰。有时他们永远不会相见，而有时当他们相见后才发现其中一个人暗杀了另一个人的爱人，绑走了他的女儿，还毁了他的生活。

相似的特点。当达乌德问起为什么有些人是彼此的灵魂伴侣时，他母亲这样解释。相似的经历、彼此的理解。当他收到界外魔的标记时，他称他为“特殊的一个”。那时他认为自己是独一无二的，世界上任何人都无法理解他。直到他转而庆幸于自己的话没能玷污任何人的肌肤。

他很庆幸自己从那个自以为是的阶段中成熟起来了。

“科尔沃在找你，”艾米丽-考德温女皇简练地说，达乌德正在她的办公室上交一份情报。“你是在躲着他吗？”

“没有，”达乌德撒谎了。

“你说谎。”

“不关你的事。”

“十分关我的事，”艾米丽说，

“你该和他谈谈。”

“我还没学会手语。”

“你怎么用了这么长时间？”艾米丽尖刻地说。

“我一直在忙。”

“忙到学不了基础手语？”

达乌德下颌紧绷。“这不是重点，”他挫败地说，因为他觉得快要找不到借口来躲避科尔沃了，尽管他向自己保证过不会再回避自己的行为产生的后果。

“重点是你表现得像个胆小鬼，”艾米丽厉声说，“真希望你不是科尔沃的灵魂伴侣。你配不上他。”

她气冲冲地离开了，向所有十岁大的孩子一样发着脾气，但她没错。

 

当他们最终一起坐在同一个屋子里时，事情已经过去一周多了，达乌德还是没有想清楚自己想对——或者应该对——这个被自己毁了人生的男人说些什么。天色已晚，达乌德没想到会在今晚见到科尔沃。他本想做个简略的计划，在明天找上科尔沃然后……怎么说？缓和一下气氛，谈谈他俩共度的那一夜还有……他俩的未来，如果有未来可言的话。

“我不知道我想要什么”，达乌德说过，而现在依旧如此。他不知道他想要什么，不管是来自科尔沃、来自界外魔、来自这个世界、还是来自生活本身。除了他不想再把事物推向腐朽，也不想再毒害自己接触过的一切。抱着这种期望，达乌德觉得科尔沃可以是一个好的起点。他始终在沉默中小心观察着达乌德，一直盯着他，直到弄出不耐烦的动静来催促达乌德赶快说话。这时达乌德才后知后觉地想起来，科尔沃必须得有他的笔和写字板才能正常交流。

“我很……抱歉，”达乌德低声说，本能占据了主动，他觉得自己想要离开。但科尔沃在他能随着一阵灰尘闪现走之前阻止了他，他有标记的那只手牢牢抓住达乌德的胳膊肘。“科尔沃，让我走。”

科尔沃摇摇头，表情阴沉。

达乌德叹了口气，科尔沃终于松开了手，去拿笔和纸。

“你保证过你不会再逃跑了。”

“是的。”达乌德说。

“我们一直没能一起谈谈。”

“我还是不知道该说什么。”

但他发觉自己靠近了些，手指拨弄着科尔沃外套的缝边，科尔沃生气地摇了摇头。

“我记得我同意保持柏拉图式的关系，直到做出其他决定。”

这本来很不错，如果他知道从何开始的话。

“如果你……还有舌头，”达乌德有些犹豫地脱口而出，科尔沃皱了皱眉，不太喜欢问题进展的方向。“你会对我说什么？”

他不需要解释他的意思。科尔沃再次皱起眉头，达乌德害怕自己太过火了，太早地在这段关系里到处刺探。他们还没有确定这是种怎样的关系，只是承认了他俩是灵魂伴侣，柏拉图式的或是别的形式，不管那到底意味着什么。但接着科尔沃拿起写字板匆匆写起来，然后他把纸递了过去，脸上的表情既好笑又气愤。

“为什么？”科尔沃写到，文字间溢满讽刺，“你是想去刺一个对应的文身吗？”

达乌德想象着自己拿着写字板到文身师那儿，让他们把这些字刻在自己背上，和科尔沃的对称。接着他哼了一声摇摇头。“我觉得我们俩都太老了，不适合玩儿情侣标记这一套，不是么？”达乌德小声说，轻轻点着科尔沃戴着手套的左手背。

“再说，我们已经有……”

科尔沃呆住了，达乌德也是，他们死死盯了对方很长时间，心跳不止，血液冻结。

这不可能是巧合，绝对不是，两个来自索科诺斯街头的男孩，一年内先后来到顿沃城，都被界外魔标记过，最后还成了灵魂伴侣。

科尔沃-阿塔诺，十六岁时在马鞭草之刃中获胜，要在公爵的皇家卫队中谋求一个崇高的职业，命运让他成为了女皇的皇家护卫。达乌德，十六岁时杀掉了绑架他的人，前往顿沃城开始自己的职业杀手生涯，命运让他成为了女皇之死的凶手。

界外魔知道吗？达乌德不认为那恶魔是全能的，但他一点儿也不惊讶于那个自以为是的黑眼混蛋知道这一切，看着他俩在这几年过着相反的生活，并从中获取变态的快感，直到达乌德毁了科尔沃人生的那一天。他就是那样神秘又喜欢袖手旁观——除了那次突然出来告诉他，迪莱拉是个疯子，想要占据艾米丽-考德温。他给了达乌德一个名字，让达乌德如他所愿地忙了六个月，直到科尔沃逃出寒脊监狱的同一天，他才得到一丝线索。

达乌德闭上眼睛，咒骂一句。

他感觉到科尔沃的手试探地碰了碰他的肩膀，当他重新睁开眼时，看到科尔沃正把写字板举在他眼前。

“我要杀了你，你个该死的混蛋。”

达乌德放声大笑，觉得自己神奇地放松下来，他俩的脸上挂着同样的淡淡微笑。

“扑克，”当沉默蔓延开时，达乌德终于说出口，科尔沃冲他皱着眉。“我……楼上。我觉得我们可以玩儿……扑克。”

科尔沃都没必要在写字板上写出“为什么”。

达乌德无助地耸耸肩。“我得想办法开个头，科尔沃。”

科尔沃笑着歪歪头。“带路吧，”他用眼神说到，达乌德觉得，也许他们之间的半谈半写可以再等会儿。

一小会儿就好。

 

噩梦对于艾米丽来说并不陌生。在她母亲死后的几个月里，几乎每晚，当时的场景都要在梦中重现，每一丝可怕的细节都不放过。而在科尔沃救出她以后，这样的重现少多了，取而代之的是一些奇怪的场景，她只能记起一些不连贯的片段：水向高处流，鲸鱼游过深渊，沥青一样的眼睛。

每次卡莉斯塔在第二天早上问起她的梦境时，她总是什么也不说。她说不出那些梦境究竟带给她怎样的困扰，但它们几乎就像重新经历她母亲的死一样，令人不安。

自从她回到家以后，就再没梦到过那些漆黑的眼睛，但今晚又开始了。那双眼睛属于一个只比她大几岁的男孩，但似乎他们之间有着无法逾越的代沟。

她记不清他说了什么，也记不清他到底有没有说话，但随她一起醒来的焦虑感已足够逼她下床。

旁边的时钟表明她才睡了不到两小时。现在甚至都不到午夜，科尔沃应该还醒着。

艾米丽披上袍子，穿好拖鞋，走向大厅。门打开时，门口站岗的警卫惊讶地抖了一下，然后向她鞠躬并小声问候，艾米丽像女皇一样冲他们点点头。

这个时间段，大厅里还有一些人，警卫们在按固定的时间巡逻，还有些仆人在忙着他们的工作，但到了深夜塔楼就安静多了。艾米丽很熟悉通往科尔沃房间的道路，她看见门缝下露出一丝亮光，想都没想就走了进去。

他俩没坐在桌子旁边。桌子上有两杯半满的威士忌，一堆摊开的纸牌，几根抽了一半的雪茄，快要灭掉的火光在房间里制造出一种迷醉的气味。科尔沃坐在沙发上，一开始她还以为达乌德在给科尔沃口交，但她又仔细看了看这出人意料的场景，才发现事情比她想象的更诡异。达乌德跪在科尔沃脚边，膝盖下垫着一个靠垫，科尔沃的手梳过他的头发。艾米丽在黄金猫也看过一些女孩儿用着这种姿势，但从没像现在一样让她心烦。

哪怕达乌德是真的在替科尔沃口交，可能都没那么奇怪。性毫无意义，至少艾米丽被囚禁在黄金猫的经历这么教给她。

但这种就太……亲密了。这使她想起以前她偷偷看到科尔沃和她妈妈在一起时光，而这令她——

难过。

达乌德首先反应过来，他瞪大了双眼，注意到她正呆呆地站在门廊里。他赶紧跳起来，脸上的表情混合着内疚与……难堪？

科尔沃看着她，一开始有点儿困惑，但马上他就清醒过来。

“我走了，”达乌德说，嗓音嘶哑。艾米丽还没来得及出声，他就消失了，这样也许最好。她甚至不知道该怎么表达内心混合着的愤怒与被背叛的感觉。她死死盯着他留在身后的一片虚空，然后看向科尔沃。

他也看着她，很紧张，双手紧握着椅子扶手。“关上门，”过了一会儿，他比划着表示。他脸上又挂上了在宫廷里那副表情，像艾米丽私下里让他做的一样但他只在公共场合护卫她时摆出这种样子，或者说她以为是这样。艾米丽有点儿刻薄地认为科尔沃这样看着她都是达乌德的错。

艾米丽关上门，假装自信十足的走上前，坐在科尔沃对面的椅子里。

“我睡不着，”她说。

科尔沃的表情温柔起来。“做噩梦了？”

“嗯。”

“想谈谈吗？”

艾米丽耸耸肩，看向一边，但她看到了科尔沃脚边的靠垫。

科尔沃长叹出声，她想知道自己脸上现在是什么表情。

“你不该去追他么？我是说，他是你的灵魂伴侣，”艾米丽说，她的声音比自己以为的的更尖锐。

科尔沃向前倾身，发现她还是没有看过来，不耐烦地打了打响指。

“你依旧是我生命中最重要的人。”他比划道。

“所以说，如果他打算杀掉我，你会阻止他？”

“他不会的。”科尔沃马上回答。

“但如果他会呢，”艾米丽说，设法掩饰住了一些挫败感。

科尔沃皱皱眉：“我当然会阻止他。”

艾米丽又移开视线。一支笔和写字板放在他们之间的桌子上，科尔沃的字迹快写满了一张纸。

“他甚至都不懂手语，”艾米丽说。

“他在学。”

“无论如何都是怪他你才不能说话的！”她声音嘶哑，双拳紧握，盯着自己的腿，视线一片模糊。

从这个角度，她只能看见科尔沃动了动。他的衣服发出轻微的沙沙声，但脚步还是很安静。他走过来，跪在她身前。

当他把她拥入怀中时，艾米丽还是紧紧绷着，但他没有迟疑，最终，她放松下来。他身上有淡淡的烟味：肯定又是达乌德的错。科尔沃和她妈妈在一起时只会偶尔抽雪茄，但达乌德身上总是有香烟的味道，而他办公室里味道更重。

但在那层味道之下，他跟往常一样，闻起来有她妈妈喜欢的松木香须后水的味道，还有用来擦拭各种武器的剑油味，还有一点点汗味。

艾米丽闭上眼睛。她不想哭，所以她没哭。

 

他一点儿也不意外科尔沃昨天晚上没有追上他，即使是达乌德想让科尔沃这么做（他的确想），他也不期待或者期望科尔沃把达乌德的地位置于艾米丽之上。他确实意外于科尔沃把他堵在了他自己的办公室里，手里拿着笔和纸，还有一封事先写好的信息，他把信息迅速又激动地塞到达乌德鼻子下面。达乌德花了一会儿去读那几行字，他先把科尔沃的手轻轻压下来，这样他才能好好看那些话，然后他又细细思索字里行间的意思。

“艾米丽对我而言永远是第一位的。”

“永远”底下划了三次线。

那种熟悉的负罪感又回来了，像坏牛奶在他胃里凝结。

“毫无疑问，”达乌德轻轻说，试图向科尔沃保证艾米丽的担忧——他差不多已经猜到了——没有任何依据。她本不用像昨晚一样就那么走进来——走进来撞上他正跪在科尔沃身前，低头靠向他的大腿，而科尔沃的手指梳着他的头发。

科尔沃发出不耐烦的声音，好像因为达乌德没领会他的意思而很挫败。“我认真的，”他写道，用力到纸张在笔尖下划破，“灵魂伴侣本应该是彼此生命中最重要的人。”

达乌德已经夺走了艾米丽的母亲。他不想再夺走她的父亲。他的内心挣扎了好一会儿，想组织好语言，但始终不知道该怎么说。

“如果你是想问我是不是想成为你生命中最重要的人的话，答案是不想，”他最终还是直白地说，接着在科尔沃再拿起笔和写字板之前握住他的手，“我对此并没有意见。”

科尔沃半信半疑。

“在我成年后大多数日子里，我都相信自己不会有灵魂伴侣，不管他们是……死了，还是因为我命中注定，”达乌德说着，科尔沃听着，还是皱着眉，“这意味着我应该只照顾自己就好。但现在不再是这样了。艾米丽在你心中是第一位的，所以她在我心中也是。”

长长的一阵沉默，科尔沃只是盯着达乌德看。

达乌德不安地晃动，想知道他是不是说错了什么，科尔沃是不是想让他离开。接着——科尔沃的嘴唇贴到了他的嘴唇上，他的手环着达乌德的脖子，让他靠的再近一些。达乌德发出惊讶的咕哝声，然后才明白过来科尔沃不是在攻击他，他在亲吻他，这感觉——如此合适，就像他历尽艰辛在寻找的人生最后一块拼图，终于，终于，回到了该在的地方。他听见一声表达赞许的轻微呻吟，依稀辨认出那是自己的声音，接着他闭上双眼，扭了扭头，来更紧地贴上科尔沃的嘴唇。

当科尔沃离开时，他完全不知道过了多长时间。

“我……”达乌德说，震惊到大脑一片空白，嘴唇疼痛到感觉不出科尔沃又吻了上来。

科尔沃清清嗓子，抓过笔和纸：“对不起。那是别人对我说的最浪漫的话之一。”

“你之前的感情生活得烂成什么样啊，阿塔诺？”达乌德听见自己说，接着他僵住了，突然害怕起来。

“该死。科尔沃，我……”

但科尔沃既没有甩他一巴掌，也没有转身离开，相反他露出一个苦笑。“贾思敏和我彼此相爱，”他慢慢写到，每写完一个字都要停顿一下，“但要和女皇维持着地下恋情还是有许多难处。”

“这也不怎么地下了，科尔沃。”

“我也是这么跟她说的。”

达乌德设法做出了一个温柔的轻笑：“很荣幸你能认为现在这样——”达乌德指了指他俩，“会比较容易。”

科尔沃大笑一声。“最遭的已经过去了，”他写到，接着眯了眯眼睛，又加上，“我希望。”

“所以说这种柏拉图式的关系，”达乌德想澄清一下，“我们要改变决定了？”

科尔沃只是扬了扬眉，嘴角弯起一个小小的弧度。

达乌德想，现在再去要一个吻是不是有些得寸进尺了，但他已经过了四十多年没有科尔沃的生活。他有耐心等，不管多久。

 

番外2

当达乌德去交报告的时候，艾米丽和科尔沃正“唇枪舌剑”地用手语争吵，俩人都眉头紧皱，气势汹汹地挥动双手。

他只认出了一个字：“那”。

“出什么事了？”达乌德说。

科尔沃写到：“我们在争论到底哪个是‘拖鞋’的正确手势。”他比划了一下，艾米丽也皱着眉比出她的答案。

达乌德盯着他俩：“这两个不是一模一样么。”

“你TM可闭嘴吧，达乌德。”科尔沃比划到。

“哇哦，”达乌德说。


End file.
